Goinfreries au coin du feu
by Lady Cecilia Cornwell
Summary: OS ; au manoir Malfoy, les longues discussions sont parfois bien plus croustillantes qu’il n’y paraît ; ça ouvre même sacrément l’appétit à certains … pendant de "Grivoiseries au coin du feu", mais POV de ... Devinez qui !


Résumé : au manoir Malfoy, les longues discussions sont parfois bien plus croustillantes qu'il n'y paraît ; ça ouvre même sacrément l'appétit à certains …

Genre : goinfreries au coin du feu

Rating : K 

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling ; le titre est inspiré de « Causeries au coin du feu », une série de discours radiophoniques donnés par Franklin Roosevelt entre 1933 et 1944

Note de l'auteur : ce drabble m'a été inspiré par le défi du mois de la communauté Pom Pom Power (« Par une froide soirée d'hiver ») ; il s'agit en quelque sorte du pendant de « Grivoiseries au coin du feu »

Spoiler : rien de bien méchant ; durant le tome 7, quand tous les méchant vilains pas beaux que j'adore sont réunis au manoir Malfoy

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, notamment Myrabelle, 3lle, Philommon et Jailys. Reviewers anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une adresse mail, je réponds toujours aux reviews !

Bonne lecture !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Goinfreries au coin du feu**

Il n'a pas oublié.

Oh que non ! Comment pourrait-il ?

Et il tapote impatiemment le bord de la table de ses longs doigts, humectant avec gourmandise ses lèvres entrouvertes de désir.

Il faut dire qu'elle a l'air sacrément appétissante ! Ses cheveux, relevés en chignon, dégagent sa nuque bien blanche et le décolleté de sa robe met en valeur les rondeurs alléchantes de ses épaules et de sa gorge ... Miam ! Elle ferait un dessert succulent.

Et il passe avec délice sa langue humide sur ses dents.

Il faut dire que le pudding à la citrouille avait un goût de trop peu. C'est l'elfe de maison tout entier qu'il aurait fallu passer au four et servir en plat de résistance ! Mais la maîtresse de maison n'aurait probablement pas été ravie … En même temps, ça l'aurait peut-être divertie. Parce que pour l'instant, elle a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Vu le flot d'âneries que débite l'autre dingo à la tronche de serpent, il peut la comprendre.

Ces réunions sont chiantes comme c'est pas permis ! Pas étonnant que les petits gars du ministère soient encore en vie si le Maître blablate des heures avant de les croquer ! Pfff ... Fichues réunions !

Il jette un œil par la fenêtre. Au moins, il fait froid et moche : le brouillard est si épais que la lumière du jour peine à éclairer le grand salon. Bientôt, le temps sera entre chien et loup ; il pourra alors entrer en piste !

Il en grogne de satisfaction et reporte son attention sur Narcissa. Ses petits yeux jaunes si froids et cruels se plissent dangereusement.

Elle est toute excitée la petite chérie, il peut la comprendre, la pleine lune approche ... Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui est un jour à part ; même lui le sait ! Et ce benêt de Lucius qui regarde ailleurs ! Il va oublier, c'est sûr. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Lucius est si ... Si ... Si demeuré !

Soudain, la voilà qui rougit et détourne les yeux. Il était temps ! Depuis tout à l'heure elle adopte des poses si suggestives que Lestrange en bave sur la table ; c'est dégueulasse. D'habitude, il la trouve aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg ; mais là, wahou, c'est le feu sous la glace ... Il ne sera pas le seul à hurler à la lune cette nuit ! Woarf !

En même temps, les mœurs dissolues de ses hôtes ne le regardent pas. Si seulement ils servaient convenablement à manger à leurs invités, toutes ces pensées malsaines, dictées par un estomac en train de hurler famine, ne lui traverseraient pas la tête avec autant de force ...

Et le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée lui donne soudain une folle envie de barbecue. Une petite brochette de mioches joufflus grillés à point, avec une pointe de sauce piquante pour relever un peu le tout.

Et dans ses petits yeux jaunes si froids et cruels flamboie une fringale incandescente qui pourrait faire fondre la banquise.

Ses ambitions ne sont pas aussi démesurées. Faire fondre un bon morceau de gras sur un steak de bambin bien juteux lui suffirait amplement. Mais non, Madame préfère servir du pudding à la citrouille ! Grrrr ...

Ce doit être ça qui fait tourner la tête de cette bécasse de Narcissa depuis tout à l'heure. Elle doit avoir envie de se jeter sur Lucius au moins autant que lui a envie de se jeter sur elle. Mais peut-être pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons. Il imagine bien Narcissa dévorer de baisers son époux et lui mordiller l'oreille. Lui est moins compliqué : il la dévorerait toute entière en croquant à pleine dent dans sa poitrine ma foi fort appétissante.

Miam ! C'est vrai qu'il en ferait bien son quatre heure ! Elle semble avoir une folle envie de voir le loup cette petite dinde ; hé hé … Il est là pour ça. Si elle a envie de se faire manger toute crue, elle n'a qu'à lui demander !

Et le voilà qui ricane tout seul à nouveau. L'idée d'avoir un orgasme culinaire avec madame Malfoy l'émoustille, ce n'est rien de le dire !

En même temps, elle est un peu maigrichonne. Son physique est atroce : pas un gramme de graisse, bouh. Fenrir évite de manger trop gras, ça fait grimper son taux de cholestérol, mais il n'est pas non plus au régime !

Bellatrix, ça devait être autre chose quand elle était jeune ; mais bon sang, Azkaban ne lui a pas réussi, elle n'a plus que la peau sur les os !

A croire que toute cette bande de dégénérés fait un concours : c'est à celui qui aura le plus une tronche de déterré ! Entre le croque-mort cinglé qui préside tout ce bazar, Nott qui n'est qu'un échalas aussi sec qu'un pet de dragon, Lestrange qui n'est pas bien épais non plus et qui bave tout ce qu'il peut en matant sa belle-sœur, c'est vraiment la dèche. Non vraiment, ces Sang-Pur ne savent pas recevoir ! Leur garde-manger est aussi vide que les caisses du ministère !

Goyle pourrait être acceptable, mais il n'est plus tout jeune, ça doit être un peu élastique. Rogue c'est hors de question, avec toutes les potions bizarres qu'il manipule, il doit avoir un drôle d'arrière goût. L'intoxication alimentaire non merci ! Ça lui est déjà arrivé une fois, en gobant l'apothicaire de Saint Mangouste, le regretté Adrian Greengrass. Lucius a les cheveux trop longs, ce serait trop filandreux ; il pourrait s'étouffer ...

Décidément, il est mal entouré !

Mais bon, il calmera sa faim de loup ce soir, car il n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Oh non, il n'oublie pas !

La saint Valentin, Fenrir adore ! Ça lui donne envie de hurler de plaisir. Tous ces petits couples niaiseux qui dégoulinent d'amour le font dégueuler quand il est un homme. Mais quand il est un loup, miam ! Tous ces mots doux leur donne une chair si tendre et si sucrée ! Il sent l'eau lui monter à la bouche et ses papilles frétiller de plaisir.

Un petit couple bien amoureux, voilà ce qu'il aura pour diner ! Parce que l'amour ne rend pas seulement aveugle. Il rend aussi sourd et muet. Et bête. Mais d'une bêtise ! D'une bêtise que même cet abruti de Crabbe n'arrive pas à atteindre. Et ça se murmure des mots doux, et ça s'échange des cadeaux niaiseux, et ça se regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et … Groarrrr ! Croc croc. Crunch … Slurp ! Rooot.

Joyeuse saint Valentin ! Gniark gniark …

Et il rigole tout seul, étouffant de son mieux les aboiements rauques qui secoue sa grande carcasse massive. Manquerait plus que le Maitre le punisse et le prive de dessert !

Mais déjà il se laisse griser par ses pensées. Il adore le petit craquement des os sous les dents ; ça croustille, ça se coince entre les crocs, ça le met en appétit. Ensuite il aspire la moelle et gobe le cerveau. Et pour finir en beauté, le cœur tout chaud et encore palpitant. Ouhhh ... Il en frémit !

Ces humains, tout faibles et tout fragiles, sont attendrissants de naïveté : ces bougres d'imbéciles s'offrent à lui sur un plateau d'argent ! Le ministère a pourtant prévenu qu'il était imprudent de sortir le soir ; mais non ! Les amoureux continuent de se bécoter sur les bancs publics ! Pathétique ...

Enfin, de cette manière, c'est la fête pour tout le monde ce soir ...

Au moment des fêtes, c'est toujours pareil, les humains se croient obliger d'engraisser. A Noël, ils sont déjà prêts à consommer, fourrés à la dinde et aux marrons. Un délice ! A Pâques, ils ont un petit goût de chocolat qui ne gâche rien. Et en plus, ils cherchent à se débarrasser de leur belle-famille ; les belles-mères restent souvent coincées dehors par inadvertance ... Mais le mieux, ce sont quand même les hordes de marmots braillards qui courent dans tous les sens ! Tout le monde vous le dira, les ogres, les trolls, les orques, la chaire bien tendre et bien rosée d'un enfant, c'est quand même la crème de la crème ! Ça fond dans la bouche, ça se mange sans faim ... Ça déchire grave !

Ah non, il n'y a pas à dire, Fenrir adore les fêtes !

Et le voilà qui essaye de reporter son attention sur cette réunion. Mouais, bof ...En même temps, qu'est-ce que c'est saoulant ! Rien à boire, rien à manger, que des paroles en l'air ! Pfff ... Et ça s'éternise, ça s'éternise, ça ... Vivement la fin !

Il a un sourire mauvais, ses babines luisantes découvrent ses dents acérées et un fou rire nerveux agite de spasmes son imposante carcasse.

Vivement la_ faim_ !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est un peu glauque, je sais. Mais si vous pouviez me donner votre avis, ça me ferait bien plaisir ; surtout si je vous ai arraché un sourire (vous préféreriez que je vous arrache la tête à la manière de Fenrir, hum ? …)

Au fait, j'espère que vous avez cru que c'était Lucius au départ ?

En tout cas, le thème m'inspire ; donc bientôt un autre OS « Au coin du feu » avec les Malfoy (quand on aime, on ne compte pas) ! La tonalité sera différente, rassurez-vous ...

A bientôt !


End file.
